1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp and a lamp holder, more particularly to a lamp having a light source that is easily removed or installed, and a lamp holder of the lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwanese Utility Model No. M343110 discloses a conventional light-emitting diode lamp, wherein a light-emitting diode is disposed in a lamp housing and a circuit board provided with a circuit unit is disposed in a sealed hood coupled to a lower portion of the lamp housing. The light-emitting diode and the circuit board are coupled electrically via soldering wires. Therefore, when a light-emitting chip of the light-emitting diode is damaged, it is difficult to remove the light-emitting diode independently for repair or replacement. Sometimes, the whole lamp is replaced. As such, the replacement and maintenance costs are relatively high, and other functioning components are wasted.